Carried Away By a Moonlight Shadow
by RoseGAL
Summary: Heffer is devastated when his grandfather dies from cancer. This sends him into a spiral of depression. But what happens when he has suicidal thoughts?


**Note: This fanfic is kind of based off the song "Moonlight Shadow." I like the original Mike Oldfield version of the song but I'll be using the Missing Heart version (the version used in DDR) since I like that one the best.**

**And here's a warning: this fanfic is sad so you may need tissues if you're prone to crying to sad stuff. You have been warned!**

Carried Away By a Moonlight Shadow

It was a sunny day in O-Town. At the Wolfe residence, Heffer was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, looking depressed. Here's the reason why: his adoptive paternal grandfather, Hiram, was diagnosed with lung cancer months ago. Unfortunately, despite receiving treatment, it was inoperable so he was given 6 months to live. And today, it was now his last month. Heffer loved him so much and now his only remaining grandparent was going to die. Just then, there was a knock at his door.

"Heffer, is it okay if I come in?" asked the voice of his adoptive mother, Mrs. Virginia Wolfe.

"I guess," Heffer answered.

The door opened and Mrs. Wolfe came in, carrying a plate of pizza. She put it on Heffer's bedside table.

"I've brought you some pizza in case you're hungry," said Mrs. Wolfe.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry," Heffer sighed.

"I know you're upset about your grandfather dying," Mrs. Wolfe consoled. "But life has to go one sometimes. Even we're sad too."

"I know," said Heffer. "It was nice having Grandpa in our family."

"It sure was," said Mrs. Wolfe. "I'll leave you to your privacy."

"Okay," said Heffer.

Mrs. Wolfe left the room and closed the door behind her. Heffer picked up a slice of pizza from his place and took a bite out of it.

_I'm gonna miss you when you're gone, Grandpa_, thought Heffer. _Poor Great Aunt Nancy's going to the sole surviving twin of her brother. But at least I'm going to have two new members of the Wolfe family since Cindy and Emil and Peter and Harriet are both going to have a baby. Looks like Grandpa's death is going to be worse than the suicide of Emil's ex-wife Helene._

The next day, at Rocko's house, Rocko was reading his newspaper while Heffer and Filburt were watching the end of an episode of SpringBoob SquirePin. The TV showed a day at The Rusty Cod. SpringBoob held a tray carrying two Coddy Batties out the order window.

"Order up!" SpringBoob called, giving Tortellini the order.

"Why did I get stuck with this idiot?" Tortellini muttered to himself, before saying through the microphone, "Number five. Number five."

"That's us!" SpringBoob and Patback cheered, holding up their numbers.

SpringBoob and Patback got their Coddy Batties and ate them.

"Our compliments to the chef!" SpringBoob and Patback said, before bursting into laughter as Tortellini sighed with frustration.

Filburt laughed while Heffer just stayed glum. This was noticed by Rocko.

"Heffer, why aren't you laughing?" asked Rocko, as the show on TV ended. "This is your favourite episode of SpringBoob."

Heffer didn't reply.

"Heffer, are you listening to me?" Rocko asked again.

Still no reply.

"Let me guess," said Rocko. "It's because your grandfather's dying."

"Mmm-hmm…" Heffer replied, nodding sadly.

"Heffer, life does have to go on sometimes," said Rocko. "I know how much you're going through. I went through the same thing when Grandma Karen passed on from pneumonia."

Rocko's explanation made Heffer smile a bit.

"A grandparent is a grandparent, Heffer," said Filburt. "Elderly people like your grandfather do have to die because their bodies grow more weaker and weaker and can be more prone to death."

Unfortunately, Filburt's explanation upset Heffer so much he buried his face in his hands and burst into tears.

"Filburt Robert Norbert Wilbert Shellbach, you're not helping!" Rocko snapped (I wanted Filburt to have his full name said!).

"Oops," said Filburt. "Sorry, Heffer."

"If only Grandpa's cancer wasn't inoperable, then he wouldn't be dying right now," poor Heffer sniffled.

"I know, Heffer," said Rocko.

Just then, the phone rang. Rocko got up, went over to it and answered the call.

"Hello?" said Rocko. "Oh, okay. Heffer, it's for you."

Heffer had to pull himself together because he thinks it's going to be about his grandfather. Rocko gave him the phone.

"Hello?" said Heffer. "Uh-huh. Oh right. Okay, I'll be right there."

Heffer hung up the phone. He looked more depressed than ever.

"Guys, I have to go," Heffer explained. "Grandpa's going to die…right now."

And that's when Heffer collapsed to his knees and started crying again.

"There, there, Heffer," Rocko consoled. "Don't keep your grandfather waiting. He needs you right now."

Heffer immediately stops crying.

"You're right, Rocko," said Heffer, wiping his tears. "Bye guys."

"Bye Heffer," said Rocko and Filburt.

Heffer hurriedly raced out the door.

Later, Heffer arrived back at his house. When he got inside, he dashed upstairs to his grandfather's bedroom, where his adoptive parents are standing.

"Be very quiet when you go inside, Heffer," said Mrs. Wolfe.

Heffer quietly opened the bedroom door. In the bed was his grandfather, ready to die. His breathing was becoming more slower.

"Hey Grandpa," greeted Heffer quietly.

"Hey, grandson," Grandpa Wolfe greeted back. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…well, kinda."

"Come here. I want to say something before I go."

Heffer walked closer to his grandfather. He knelt down and held his hand.

"I'd like to say that you've been a great grandson to me and I love you," said Grandpa Wolfe. "Be sure to remember me in your heart."

"Thanks, Grandpa…" Heffer smiled, his eyes welling up. "Despite my eating problems, I love you too."

"My time is near," said Grandpa Wolfe. "But I'll never forget you or your family."

"Goodbye, Grandpa," Heffer choked out, his voice wobbling. "I'm gonna miss you."

And finally, Grandpa Wolfe took his final breath as he passed away. His grip on Heffer's hand loosened. Heffer's tears started to stream down. He stood up and faced the door.

"Dad?" Heffer whimpered.

Mr. Wolfe came in and checked his father's pulse. He found nothing.

"He's gone," Mr. Wolfe reminded.

Heffer was grief-stricken. He lost his composure as we cut to a view of the house outside to hear him scream this word:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ten days passed. At Rocko's house, Heffer was sitting on the couch, crying his eyes out.

"Come on, Heffer," said Rocko. "You've been crying since you've came here."

"But I loved my grandfather to bits!" Heffer bawled. "And I can't stop crying because of it!"

"But you can't cry forever!" said Rocko. "Think about your life and the future.

This made Heffer stop crying a bit.

"You're right, Rocko," said Heffer. "I will go on with my life."

"Yeah," agreed Filburt. "And that way, you can forget all about your grandfather and stop being a crybaby."

But this made Heffer start crying all over again.

"Filburt, you're making it worse!" Rocko growled.

"Gosh, he's even worse than Weepy Smurf," Filburt sighed.

"I'M NOT WEEPY SMURF!" Heffer squealed, crying even harder.

"Filburt!" Rocko snapped. "Stop mocking him!"

"Sorry," said Filburt.

"Come on, Heffer," said Rocko. "Filburt didn't mean to say you were worse than Weepy Smurf. He was only joking."

"I know, but I hate it when I'm called Weepy Smurf or when someone says I'm worse than him," Heffer said between sobs.

"There's no need for tears anymore, Heffer," said Rocko. "Here, dry your eyes."

Rocko got a piece of tissue from his tissue box and gave it to Heffer, who dried with it.

"How about we watch O-Town's Stupidest Videos?" Rocko suggested. "It might cheer you up."

"No, I'm not in the mood for laughing," Heffer sighed.

"Come on Heffer," said Rocko. "You like that show. It always makes you laugh."

"All right," said Heffer. "But I'm not laughing."

When the show came on, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt watched it together. There was laughter but not from Heffer. While watching, Heffer had a thought.

_What if I killed myself?_ thought Heffer. _Maybe I could see both sets of my grandparents again, including the one who died ten days back…_

Six days later, it was March 31st 1997, the day it was supposed to be Heffer's grandfather's 77th birthday and one day before April Fools Day. It was bedtime at the Wolfe residence and Heffer was in bed. He wasn't asleep, he was listening to "Moonlight Shadow" by Missing Heart on his MP3 player using earphones. Just then, Mrs. Wolfe quietly came in.

"Heffer, are you asleep?" Mrs. Wolfe asked quietly.

"Mm?" Heffer mumbled, turning his MP3 player off and turning his head to face his adoptive mother.

"Sorry for disturbing you," said Mrs. Wolfe. "But isn't it time for you to get some sleep?"

"Mmm-hmm…" Heffer groaned, groggily, putting his MP3 player.

"Night-night, Heffer," said Mrs. Wolfe, closing the door.

In a matter of seconds, Heffer fell asleep.

Much, much later, Heffer woke up and saw the time on his clock. It was 3:25 am. Then a serious look crossed his face.

_[Song: Moonlight Shadow by Missing Heart]_ (Note: this is the version used on DDR 5thMix)

_I think it's time_, thought Heffer.

Heffer got out of bed, got out a piece of paper and wrote this:

_Dear Wolfe family,_

_I have ran away to commit suicide so I can rejoin Grandpa Wolfe. I'll be gone by the time you've found me. So, goodbye forever._

_Yours sincerely, Heffer Wolfe._

Heffer hung the letter outside his bedroom door. Then once he was dressed, he quietly sneaked downstairs, went outside and stood outside his soon-to-be-former house.

_(Moonlight…)_

_(Moonlight…)_

"Well, I guess this is it," said Heffer. "Goodbye Wolfe family. And goodbye house. I'm going to miss you loads."

_(Moonlight…moonlight…)_

_(Moonlight, moonlight, moonlight shadow…)_

Heffer took one last look at his house before running off as fast as he can.

_The last that ever she saw him_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_He passed on worried and warning_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

"I'm going to miss Rocko, Filburt, Dr. Hutchinson, the Bigheads, Ai, Zukin, Hiroshi, my family and even everything that's gone on in my life," thought Heffer. "I'll even miss eating. I hope my friends go on with their lives as soon as I'm gone."

_Lost in a riddle that Saturday night_

_Far away on the other side_

_He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

Heffer ran for a really long time, going through streets and dodging obstacles. He nearly tripped on the pavement at one point but he recovered and carried on with his run.

_The trees that whisper in the evening_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_Sing a song of sorrow and grieving_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

Later in a street, Heffer was all out of breath so he went over to a grassy hill and sat on top of it. While regaining his energy, he thought about all the times he had with his grandfather. This made his eyes go watery. Curling himself into a foetal position, he had a good weep for a couple of minutes.

_All she saw was a silhouette of a gun_

_Far away on the other side_

_He was shot six times by a man on the run_

_And she couldn't find how to push through_

"I miss you, Grandpa," Heffer sobbed. "I wish I brought you back with magic."

A gust of wind blew around Heffer, who uncurled from his foetal position and felt it as his tears were blown away into the starry night sky.

"The wind feels good," said Heffer. "Even though I'm starting to feel cold."

_I stay, I pray_

_I see you in heaven far away_

_I stay, I pray_

_I see you in heaven one day_

Heffer stood up. He looked at the busy part of O-Town for a while as he started to feel even less breathless. Then, when he felt his energy has been regained, he carefully made his way down the hill and set off again.

_Four AM in the morning_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_I watched your vision forming_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

Later, Heffer was running through a busy street of the town. He got a shock when he heard police sirens wailing.

"Oh no, I better hide!" gasped Heffer.

Heffer hid behind the dumpster in between two buildings. When two police cars went past, he came out of hiding and sighed with relief.

"That was a close one," thought Heffer, before running off again.

_A star rolls slowly on a silvery night_

_Far away on the other side_

_Will you come to talk to me this night?_

_But she couldn't find how to push through_

In another busy street, Heffer ran and ran and ran until he was all out of breath again. He went behind another dumpster in between two buildings and sat as he panted while regaining his breath. After a while, he was wondering what to do.

"How can I commit suicide here?" wondered Heffer.

_I stay, I pray_

_I see you in heaven far away_

_I stay, I pray_

_I see you in heaven one day_

Just then, he found a ladder on the side of the right building. A determined look crossing his face, he went over to it.

"If I can just reach it with enough jumping power," said Heffer.

Heffer jumped and jumped until he had enough power to reach the ladder. Once he did, he grabbed hold of the bottom step and held onto it. He struggled to go up a bit until he managed to get his feet onto the bottom step.

_(Moonlight…)_

_(Moonlight…)_

_(Moonlight…moonlight…)_

_(Moonlight, moonlight, moonlight shadow…)_

He slowly made his way up as he panted and broke out in sweat. But when he got his hands at the top step, he lost his grip in one of them and it slipped off but he managed to regain it. Finally, using most of his strength, he got onto the platform, stood up and ran up the stairs next to him. When he reached the top of the building, he collapsed onto his hands as he focused on regaining his energy and strength.

_(Moonlight…)_

_(Moonlight…)_

_(Moonlight…moonlight…)_

_(Moonlight…moonlight shadow…)_

Once he recovered, he stood up, walked to the centre of the top of the building, looked at the full moon surrounded by the stars and started shedding sparkling droplets of tears as another gust of wind blew them into the sky.

"Grandpa, I'm coming to join you in heaven," said Heffer. "So don't you worry."

_Caught in the middle of a hundred and five_

_The night was heavy and the air was alive_

_But she couldn't find how to push through_

Heffer gave a sad sigh and looked at the whole town of O-Town for the last time. His tears overflowing, he gulped.

"Goodbye O-Town," said a choked up Heffer. "Prepare to spend your life without me."

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

_Carried away by a moonlight shadow_

Heffer went over to the edge of the building and looked down.

"Okay, here goes," said Heffer, whimpering. "Goodbye life."

Heffer closed his eyes, stretched his arms out and, with tears flying out his eyes and the scene going into slow motion, he jumped off the building. Then everything went black.

_[End of song]_

The next day, it was April Fools Day (don't worry, the motion's back to normal). Rocko has just come back from working at Kind of a Lot O' Comics. Apparently, he has just been pulled April Fools pranks on twice! First, he was told by Mr. Smitty that he was fired then he was told by one of his co-workers that a new band has been formed! But he managed to prank another one of his co-workers by saying that Mr. Smitty reminded him to tell him that he has to do extra work today. Just then, his mobile rang so he answered it.

"Hello?" said Rocko.

"Hey…Rocko…" greeted Filburt, crying.

"Filburt, what's wrong?" questioned Rocko. "Why are you crying?"

"It's Heffer…" Filburt replied, sniffling. "He…committed suicide…to be with his grandfather in heaven…last night…"

Rocko became stunned when Filburt explained what happened.

"Oh my God! How?" Rocko gasped, shocked.

"He…jumped off…a building…" Filburt snivelled. "Mrs. Wolfe told me…"

"Oh no…" said Rocko, his eyes filling with tears.

"Shall I go over to your house…so we can have some time together?" Filburt offered.

By now, Rocko's body was shaking a bit and his lower lip was quivering. It looked like he was going to fall apart any second now.

"Okay…bye…" Rocko replied, his voice shaking.

"Goodbye…" Filburt hiccupped.

They both hung up. When he put his mobile away, Rocko collapsed to his knees, buried his face in his hands and broke down crying.

"Oh Heffer, my poor mate…" Rocko sobbed. "Why?"

Rocko continued crying his heart out as his tears continued flowing non-stop. Later, there was a knock at the door. He went over to it and opened it. It was Filburt, but why was he smiling?

"April Fools!" Filburt jeered. "Heffer isn't dead!"

Filburt started laughing. Rocko is in shock.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I've had a prank pulled on again!" Rocko exclaimed, through his tears. "Hang on, you've been crying over the phone before."

"Actually, I was pretending to cry," said Filburt. "It was Missy's idea."

"Kids come up with the funniest ideas," said Rocko, smiling but still tearful. He sniffles as he wiped some of his tears.

"Hey, no more tears, Rocko," said Filburt. "Heffer's doing fine in the hospital. When he jumped off the building, one of his straps caught the bottom of the ladder, saving him from death. However, it snapped a few seconds later, giving him a safe landing. But he's survived with mild hypothermia and a few cuts and he's only staying in the hospital for several hours."

"Thank God for that," said Rocko. "We could go to the hospital and visit him."

"Okay, let's go," said Filburt.

Rocko and Filburt were about to leave when they saw Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi arriving.

"Hello, you three," greeted Rocko and Filburt.

"Konnichiwa, you two," the three Futaba siblings greeted back.

Ai suddenly got a surprise when she saw Rocko in tears.

"Rocko-chan, are you alright?" asked Ai. "It looks like you've been crying."

"Actually, I have," replied Rocko. "Filburt told me an April Fools joke saying that Heffer is dead. But he's actually in the hospital doing well because last night, he tried to take his own life by jumping off a building."

"OMG, HE SO DIDN'T TRY TO LIKE KILL HIMSELF!" Zukin squealed.

"He actually did," Rocko said, sniffling.

"My gosh, I can't believe he did that," said Ai, giving Rocko a hug. "But at least he'll be okay."

"I know," said Rocko. "We're just about to leave the hospital to visit him."

"Don't worry, we'll come back later," said Hiroshi.

"See you soon, kids," said Rocko and Filburt, leaving.

The three siblings waved as they left too.

Later, at O-Town Hospital, Heffer was in his hospital bed when he heard the door knocking.

"Come in," called Heffer.

The door opened and a nurse let Rocko and Filburt in.

"Heffer, you have visitors," reminded the nurse.

The nurse closed the door. Rocko and Filburt walked up to Heffer.

"Hi, guys," sighed Heffer.

"Heffer, you had us worried!" said Rocko, quite frantically. "What if your suicide attempt had have been successful?"

"Then you probably would've been crying for me right now," replied Heffer.

"That's right!" said Filburt. "Then things wouldn't have been good!"

"Now promise us you won't do it again, okay?" said Rocko.

"I promise," said Heffer. "I've promised my family too."

Then suddenly, for the first time in seventeen days, Heffer finally smiled.

"Heffer, you're finally smiling!" exclaimed Rocko, smiling.

"It's about time you did too!" said Filburt.

"I know because I've got something to tell you!" Heffer grinned. "I've become an uncle twice today!"

"You mean…Cindy and Emil became parents on the same day as Peter and Harriet?" wondered Rocko.

Heffer nodded to reply.

"It's not an April Fools joke, is it?" questioned Filburt.

"No, I'm being very serious!" Heffer smiled.

Rocko and Filburt suddenly got excited.

"April Fools!" Heffer exclaimed.

Rocko and Filburt grew unhappy.

"Oh Heffer, you just got us," sighed Rocko.

"Well, that's a shame," said Filburt sadly.

"April Fools again!" Heffer giggled again.

"What? You just pulled a fake and real April Fools joke on us!" gasped Rocko.

"I know, I just wanted to do that!" said Heffer. "Cindy and Harriet HAVE become parents today!" (Squeeee, births of two cousins in one day! EEEEEEEEEEEE!)

Rocko and Filburt were now excited again.

"I cannot believe it!" gasped Filburt.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! AAAAGGGHHH!" Rocko screamed happily.

"Rocko, you're acting like an immature fan girl," said Filburt.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Rocko smiled "What did they have, Heffer?"

"Cindy and Emil had a boy while Peter and Harriet had a girl!" answered Heffer. "Emil's children, Dimitri and Veronika, are so over the moon!"

"Do you have the pictures of the babies?" wondered Rocko.

"Yes I do. They're on the bedside table here," replied Heffer. "Do you want to see them?"

"Yes please," said Rocko and Filburt at the same time.

Heffer picked up two pictures and give one each to Rocko and Filburt. In one picture, the one Rocko's holding, is a picture of Cindy and Emil's baby son with the line, "Ali Peter Petrov, 6lb 5oz" beneath it while the other, the one Filburt's holding, is a picture of Peter and Harriet's baby daughter with the line, "Tabitha Cindy Wolfe, 7lb 8oz" beneath it.

"So the boy's called Ali," said Rocko.

"And the girl's called Tabitha," said Filburt.

"That's right," said Heffer.

"I'll tell you what, the baby in this picture looks cute," said Filburt.

"Let's swap pictures, Filburt," said Rocko.

Rocko and Filburt swapped pictures and looked at them.

"You're right, Filburt," said Rocko. "Tabitha looks so cute. I thought Ali was cute too."

"I'm thinking the same thing," said Filburt.

"Well, I only have half an hour until I leave," said Heffer.

"I think it's about time we left, don't you think?" wondered Rocko.

"Yeah," said Filburt. "Here are your pictures, Heffer."

Rocko and Filburt gave Heffer his pictures.

"Thanks, guys," smiled Heffer. "Bye."

"Bye, Heffer," said Rocko and Filburt as they left the room.

Later, at Rocko's house, Heffer was with Rocko and Filburt on the couch having come back from the hospital minutes ago.

"Welcome back, Heffer," said Rocko and Filburt.

"Thanks, guys," Heffer grinned. "It looks like I'm back to my happy self again."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that," reminded Rocko.

Rocko went over to the front door and opened it. It was Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Hello, you three," greeted Rocko.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," Ai greeted back. "Has Heffer-chan come back from the hospital?"

"Yes, he has," replied Rocko. "He's right here on the couch."

Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi came inside.

"Yay! You're here, Heffer-chan!" Zukin cheered, hugging Heffer. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Don't worry Zukin," said Heffer, hugging Zukin back. "I'm fine."

"Nee, Heffer-chan," said Zukin. "I want to tell you something. On the day your grandfather died, me, Ai and Hiroshi's great-grandmother Chiaki, who was our maternal grandmother's mother, lost her battle to bone cancer a few hours later aged 79. We were devastated because we loved her so much. And it's not an April Fools joke either."

"Aww, I'm so sorry about your great-grandmother, Zukin," said Heffer, sympathetically.

"Arigato," said Zukin. "Hug?"

Heffer and Zukin both hug. Rocko and Filburt's eyes look watery as they look happy and sad at the same time while Ai and Hiroshi just smile sweetly. Ai then noticed Rocko and Filburt near to tears of joy and sadness.

"Aw, don't cry, you two," said Ai. "I now have something happy to tell you and it's not an April Fools joke either."

"Sorry, we're just so happy at their hug and sad at your great-grandmother's death at the same time," Rocko apologized, his voice wobbling.

"Very happy and sad," Filburt agreed, his voice also wobbling.

Rocko and Filburt wiped their eyes. Then Rocko said in his normal voice, "Okay, go on."

"Well, Suki, one of our aunts called me earlier today and we have some good news from her," Ai explained.

"What is it?" wondered Filburt.

"She's having a baby!" Ai smiled.

"A baby?" Rocko, Heffer and Filburt said with surprise.

"Yes, that's right," said Ai.

Rocko and Heffer smiled while Filburt…well, guess what? He fainted.

"Uh-oh, we've got a fainter," said Hiroshi.

"My gosh, I didn't expect that to happen," said Ai.

Suddenly, Heffer and Zukin smiled sneakily to each other.

"May we?" asked Zukin.

"With pleasure," replied Heffer.

Heffer and Zukin left the room. Then, they came back with buckets of water. And before you know it, they splashed Filburt, waking him up unexpectedly.

"Huh, what, where?" Filburt exclaimed. "What happened?"

"You fainted because I told you me, Zukin and Hiroshi were going to have another cousin," replied Ai.

"I can't believe it," Filburt smiled. "Another addition to your family."

"That's right," said Ai.

"Congratulations, Ai," said Rocko.

"Arigato, Rocko-chan," Ai smiled, hugging Rocko, who hugged her back.

For the third time in this fanfic, Heffer and Zukin hugged.

"Well, I'm going to need new clothes," said Filburt.

"And I think I'm going to need new pants too," said Hiroshi.

Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ai and Zukin looked. There was a wet patch on Hiroshi's pants, making it look like he wet himself. Heffer and Zukin then realize that they accidentally splashed him when they splashed Filburt. Rocko, Filburt and Ai looked shocked.

"Uh, sorry about that," Heffer and Zukin said embarrassingly, sweat dropping at the same time.

**THE END**


End file.
